I Honestly Love You
by JenRar
Summary: Songfic based on "I Honestly Love You" by Olivia Newton John. Possible tissue warning for Babe fans.


_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Songfic based on "I Honestly Love You" by Olivia Newton-John._

~oooOOOooo~

**I Honestly Love You**

~oOo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror and pulled on the little red dress I'd been saving for tonight. It had spaghetti straps, leaving my shoulders almost completely bare, and was low cut in the front, giving me lots of great cleavage. The length was great, coming to three inches above my knees. I'd paired it with matching red FMPs with four-inch heels and a ribbon that wound a bit of a ways up my calves. The shoes combined with the dress served to make my legs look a mile long.

Tonight was the night I was going to make the biggest confession of my life, and I wanted it to be perfect. I knew there was a real possibility that he didn't feel anything more than friendship and lust for me, and even though that thought was a bit painful, I was okay with that. I didn't expect him to return my feelings, but I thought it was time he learned mine.

He picked me up at eight and gave a wolf whistle and grin when he saw me. Holding one hand, he had me twirl. The skirt of the dress floated out softly away from my body, and his eyes showed how much he loved the look. We drove to the club and went inside, hearing someone singing "Copacabana." Picking a table, he ordered us drinks—a beer for him, and since he knew I didn't tolerate alcohol well, a Coke for me. I told him I'd be back and made my way to the table to sign up for my turn at singing. Karaoke would never be more important than tonight.

We sat and talked, nursing our drinks while we listened to others get up on stage and sing. Some were pretty good, a few were even great, but most were only okay or even _really_ bad. Finally, my name was called, and I gave him a small smile before taking one more drink and making my way up to the stage.

I grabbed the microphone from the stand. Suddenly, a thousand butterflies were darting around in my stomach. _Why was I doing this?_ I looked down at the crowd to our table, and Ranger gave me a full two hundred-watt smile. I knew then and there that I could do this.

I smiled back at him and said to the crowd as the music began playing, "This is for you, Carlos."

~oOo~

_Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know_

_I love you  
I honestly love you_

~oOo~

His eyes widened when he heard the lyrics. I could tell he knew the song. I had to force myself to look at his face as I sang and not try to hide from his gaze.

~oOo~

_You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
This is pure and simple  
And you should realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head_

_I love you  
I honestly love you_

~oOo~

His blank face slid into place, and I nearly stumbled over the words. I'd known it was a possibility before I started that he wouldn't feel the same way I did. It didn't change how I felt, and I wasn't sorry I was letting him know. At least this way, I was being completely honest with him.

~oOo~

_I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say_

_I love you  
I honestly love you_

~oOo~

I poured my heart and soul into this verse, trying to make him understand that I knew he might not be able to tell me the same in return and I didn't want my declaration to change anything between us. It was something I felt I needed to say anyway, so I didn't want to miss the chance to say it while I had it.

~oOo~

_If we both were born  
In another place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this_

_I love you  
I honestly love you  
I honestly love you_

~oOo~

The crowd cheered as I made my way off the stage. I had eyes for no one but Ranger. He stood up as I got back to the table and helped me into my seat.

"Babe, I—"

I held up my hand. "Don't, please. I know you don't feel the same way. I'm okay with that, but I wanted to tell you how I feel. No strings attached. Nothing will change, at least on my part. I hope you don't let it change anything on yours. I love you, Carlos. I have for a while. Sometimes, I feel like you have feelings for me, too, but I know you think of me as a friend with benefits, and I'm okay with that. If you never feel the way I feel, I'll be okay. The only thing I ask is that you do _not_ let it affect the way you interact with me. I'd rather be your friend than lose you completely."

I watched as he slowly leaned toward me, his hand moving to the back of my neck. He gently pulled me forward to meet his lips in a sweet kiss. No words were said for a while as we sat and listened to others sing. Ranger's arms wrapped around me, and his lips pressed soft, gentle kisses on the side of my neck as we listened. I knew, even though he couldn't say the words back to me, that we would be okay.


End file.
